freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Unified Nether Army
Ultra Heroes Smash Bros. Heroes |monsters = Everfree Greeed Creeper Kaijin Dr. Rabbid/Wither Kaijin/Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi |allies = Infinite's Replicas |season = Minecraft Dimensions |image = |coexistedwith = Unified Zangyack Unified Subspace Army |prodnextteam = Phantom Army |prodpreviousteam = Ultra-Shocker}}Unified Nether Army are the main villains in Minecraft Dimensions. History Ultra Super Hero Taisen In Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations, after Shocker Leader II was defeated by LupinRangers, PatoRangers, Kyurangers, Team Space, and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with the help of Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero, and the members of Criasu Corporation tells Dr. Q*bert that they should take care of their problem. Until, Dr. Q*bert sees the two Nether Soldiers, that he has a call from Nether Guardian Herobrine, he tells him about the Dazzlings' Gemstone and one of the levelheaded former Sirens, Aria Blaze (who became the Champion of the Nether) along with Shocker Leader III, Infinite, Entity_303, Dreadlord, Null, Angel of Death and Hadrian. Infinite tells them about the Phantom Ruby, so he created Replica versions of Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Kamen Rider Genm, Deathryuger, Ultraman Belial, Gilgamesh, Mephiles the Dark, Tirek, Kymraw and Baron Dreadbone, foreshadowing the events of Minecraft Dimensions. Minecraft Dimensions Membership Nether Army: *Nether Guardian Herobrine/Zerobrine/Omega Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue (Leader of the Unified Nether Army) *Dr. Q*bert/Creator of the Gemstone/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle *Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk (formerly) *Entity_303/Blood Metal *Dreadlord *Null *Angel of Death *Hadrian *Creeper Kaijin *Everfree Greeed *Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin (formerly) *Dr. Rabbid/Wither Kaijin/Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi (formerly) *Master Frown *Brock (Unikitty!) *Master Doom *Master Papercuts *Master Malice *Master Hazard *Master Misery *Master Fear *Master Pain *Master Plague *Queen Chrysalis (EG)/Kamen Rider Pandora *Flim (EG)/Kamen Rider Kaiser and Flam (EG)/Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue *Rover (EG)/Kamen Rider Dark Build (formerly) *Spot (EG)/Kamen Rider Dark Cross-Z (formerly) *Fido (EG)/Kamen Rider Dark Cross-Z Charge (formerly) *Suri Polomare (EG)/Kamen Rider MadBlood (formerly) *Nightmare Twilight Sparkle *Nightmare Applejack *Nightmare Pinkie Pie *Nightmare Rainbow Dash *Nightmare Rarity *Nightmare Fluttershy *Midnight Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Midnight Applejack *Midnight Fluttershy *Midnight Pinkie Pie *Midnight Rainbow Dash *Midnight Rarity *Paper Bowser (formerly) *Paper Bowser Jr. (formerly) *Larry Koopa (formerly) *Roy Koopa (formerly) *Morton Koopa, Jr. (formerly) *Wendy O. Koopa (formerly) *Lemmy Koopa (formerly) *Iggy Koopa (formerly) *Ludwig von Koopa (formerly) *King Koopa (formerly) *Cheatsy Koopa (formerly) *Bully Koopa (formerly) *Big Mouth Koopa (formerly) *Kootie Pie Koopa (formerly) *Hip (formerly) *Hop (formerly) *Kooky von Koopa (formerly) *Paper Morton Koopa Jr. (formerly) *Paper Iggy Koopa (formerly) *Paper Ludwig von Koopa (formerly) *Paper Wendy O. Koopa (formerly) *Paper Larry Koopa (formerly) *Paper Lemmy Koopa (formerly) *Paper Roy Koopa (formerly) *Fisher Biskit (arrested by Gavan Type G) *Whittany and Brittany Biskit *GLaDOS Greeed (formerly) *Love and Hate Evolto/Kamen Rider Love and Hate Evol : * /Giant Spider Leader (Leader of Shocker) * *Space Ika Devil *Space Spider Man *General Black *Doktor G *Apollo Geist *King Dark *Ten Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil *General Shadow *Coma Thunder *Tiger-Roid *Mogura Roid *Shadow Moon *General Jark *N-Daguva-Zeba *El of the Water *Kamen Rider G4/Shiro Mizuki *Kamen Rider Ouja/Takeshi Asakura (formerly) *King Orphnoch *Kamen Rider Psyga/Leo (formerly) *Joker Undead *Kamen Rider Kabuki/Kabuki *Kamen Rider Caucasus/Issei Kurosaki *Wolf Imagin *Kamen Rider Gaoh/Gaoh *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O/Negataros *Kamen Rider G Den-O/Eve Imagin *Bat Fangire *Kamen Rider Dark Decade/Mecha Tsukasa Kadoya *Kamen Rider FangEternal/Mecha Flash Sentry *Utopia Dopant *Weather Dopant *Mezool *Uva *Kazari *Kyoryuu Greeed *Shocker Greeed *Super Galaxy King *Sagittarius Zodiarts *Scorpion Zodiarts *Kamen Rider Wiseman/Sou Fueki *Phoenix Phantom *Kamen Rider Sorcerer/Orma *Demushu *Redyue *Lion Inves *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Black Baron/Shura *Megahex *Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive *Kamen Rider Gold Drive/Tenjuro Banno *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost/Argos *Bat Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma/Jun Maehara (formerly) *Genomes/Michihiko Zaizen *Hatena Bugster *Gamedeus Unified Zangyack: * (Leader of Unified Zangyack) *Bio Hunter Silva *Neo Griffonizer *Emperor Exhalus *Neo Ghieldon *Agent Albrella *Ryuuwon *Questers *Long *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein *Nunchaku Banki *Pollution President Batcheed *Dokoku Chimatsuru *Juzo Fuwa (monster form) *Chinomako *Brajira *Ackdos Gill *Warz Gill *Los Dark *Damaras *Enter *Escape *Bulldozerloid *Karateloid *Loupeloid *Messiah *Ferocious Knight D *Resentful Knight Endolf *Remorseful Knight Arslevan *Debo Hyogakki *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *Transendantly God Deboss *Creator Devius *Emperor of Darkness Z *General Shwarz *Baron Nero *Gengetsu Kibaoni *Raizou Gabi *Ginis *Naria *Azauld *Beng Rey *Domidoll *Gokdos Gill *Girumaada *Ikagen *Don Armage *Raimain *Deizarus Unified Subspace Army: *Dark Bowser (Leader of Unified Subspace Army) *Infinite/Zero the Jackal (formerly) *Ultron Sigma *Vile *Gate *Zain (formerly) *Geemel (formerly) *Princess Ivy *Princess Shroob *General Guy *Midbus *Lord Fawful *Metal Face *Dark Link/Dark Storm Link *Zavok *Zazz *Metal Silver (formerly) *Lord Voldemort *Agent Smith *Admiral Zhao (arrested; later on, joined by the Unified Heroes) *Dalek Emperor *Cult of Skaro **Dalek Sec **Dalek Jast **Dalek Thay **Dalek Caan *Stone Dalek *General Grevius (formerly) *Stripe *Sauron *Negan *Long Feng (formerly) *Queen Chrysalis *Diamond Dogs (formerly) *Flim and Flam *Suri Polomare (formerly) *Roxy Ritcher *Mojo Jojo *Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight *Sephiroth *Specter *Professor Genki *'Infinite's Replicas:' **Replica Bowser **Replica King K. Rool **Replica Ganondorf **Replica King Dedede **Replica Mewtwo **Replica Dark Pit **Replica Ridley **Replica Dark Samus **Replica Dark Link **Replica Rayquaza **Replica Petey Pirahna **Replica Porky Minch **Replica Shadow the Hedgehog **Replica Metal Mario **Replica Metal Sonic **Replica Chaos-0 **Replica Infinite **Replica Zavok **Replica Zazz **Replica Mephiles the Dark **Replica M. Bison **Replica Gilgamesh **Replica Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa **Replica Semiramis/Assassin of Red **Replica Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black **Replica Spartacus/Berserker of Red **Replica Deathryuger **Replica Kamen Rider Eternal **Replica Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Replica Kamen Rider Genm **Replica Ultraman Belial **Replica Kymraw **Replica Baron Dreadbone **Replica Tirek Other Villains: *Avicebron/Caster of Black (formerly) *Dr. Neo Cortex *Lord Kaos *The Storm King *Shredder *Magneto (formerly) *Thanos *Doctor Doom *Enchantress *Stephenwolf *Lex Lother *Darkseid *Black Manta *Gorilla Grodd *Queen Necrafa *Tazma Grimm (formerly) *Lance O'Lovely (formerly) *DoodleBob *Denzel Crocker (formerly) *Vlad Plasmus *Darth Maul *Boba Fett *Jedah Dohma (formerly) *T-1000 *Xenomorph *Zar Vardo *Space Raider *Mad Gallant *Demon King Psycho *Ultraman Belial *Super Alien Hipporto *Alien Guts *Megatron (formerly) *Starscream *Nitro Zeus *Mechagodzilla *Gigan *Saya (formerly) *Jafar *Maleficent *Oogie Boogie *Ursula *Hades *Captain Gutt *Silas *Squint *Flynn *Gupta *Raz *Dobson *Mecha Sunset Shimmer *Regressa (formerly) Combatants: *'Minecraft Combatants:' **Nether Soldiers ***Nether Troopers ***Nether Warriors ***Nether Knights ***Nether Guards **Zombie Pigmans **Wither Skeletons **Blazes **Magma Cubes **Ghasts *'Kamen Rider Combatants:' **Shocker Soldiers **Gel-Shocker Soldiers **Nova Shocker Soldiers **Destrone Soldiers **Doggma Fighters **Chaps **Riot Troopers **Snail Worms **Mole Imagins **Mask Dopants **Waste Yummies **Leo Dustoids **Ghouls **Elementary Inves **Low-Class Roidmudes **Ganma Combatants **Bugster Virus Combatants *'Super Sentai Combatants:' **Nanashi **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi **Gormins ***Zugormins ***Dogormins **Buglars **Zomira **Kuros Combatants **Hitokarage ***Jukkarage **Moebas **Indavers *'Super Smash Bros. Combatants:' **Primds **R.O.B. Sentries ***R.O.B. Launchers ***R.O.B. Blasters **Daleks **Shroobs **Battle Droids ***Super Battle Droids ***Droidokkas ***MagnaGuards Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Groups Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains